


if you're over me

by twotones



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Ballet Master Wooyoung, Cafe Owner/Barista San, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Break Up, Seongsang if you squint, Single Parent San, Wooyoung Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotones/pseuds/twotones
Summary: They were the most popular college sweethearts during their stay in the university. People love seeing them together, earning them the couple name that goes by “Woosan” yet life isn’t always about glitter and everything nice. They decided to part their ways separately after college due to having different perspectives about their plans in life which eventually became a long-term misunderstanding that led them to break-up that they never expected to happen at all.or a Woosan AU where Wooyoung and San crossed paths again after six years since their break-up during the day of their college graduation.





	if you're over me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my first ateez fic. i've always wanted to write an au with a pairing from this group & finally i did! i hope that you'll enjoy reading. comments as well as kudos are very much appreciated. stream their new music videos: illusion & wave! let's support their comeback. ♡
> 
> this fic is inspired by years & years - if you're over me.

* * *

 

Wooyoung is someone who expertise in almost everything possible. Well, almost since moving on isn’t one of them. It’s been years since his greatest love broke up with him on the day of their college graduation. It sucks to be miserable on the day where you should be celebrating. Wooyoung loathed that day so much that until now he cannot seem to forget about it. He is trying his best to be okay but it seems like the universe is still playing its silly games against him up to this day.

The more he tries his best to forget about that person, the more the universe is trying its best as well to remind him every single thing about him. The sun reminds him of his name of how both sounds alike, the coffee that he prepares every morning reminds him of how his ex-lover wishes to be a barista someday, even the ice cubes remind him of how his partner told everyone that their love grew cold and used it as the reason to break-up with him.

 

_“Fuck, it’s been six years. Can the universe be nice to me for once?”_

 

Right, today marks the day of the sixth year since San left him crying like a loser in the middle of the field where tons of people witnessed how he crumbled his heart.

 

🌏

 

“Are you sure about this, San? I thought we can talk this one out. I expected–“

“No, Wooyoung. You know that it’s better this way.”

He can feel the eyes around the two of them along with the whispers he cannot decipher but he’s certainly sure that it’s pertaining about them. He wanted to pull his boyfriend to a place where it’s a lot more private than standing in the middle of the field wherein their schoolmates are still around since the graduation ceremony just ended a few minutes ago but he’s stuck. He cannot move as he is trying to process what San is trying to do.

“Let’s not make it any harder for the both of us,” San pleaded, “Let’s end our relationship already.”

Wooyoung cannot believe what he just heard. San is pleading for him to end their four years long relationship as if it’s the easiest thing to do. He can feel the lump in his throat as tears are starting to dwell in his eyes. He is gripping the cloth of his graduation robe tight as if he’s trying his best to maintain his posture.

“How,” Wooyoung paused as he laughed bitterly while shaking his head in amusement, “How come it’s so easy for you to say that?”

He wanted to say so many things yet he cannot do it due to the tightness that he feels on his chest that isn’t helping him to speak and just let the tears run down against his cheeks even if he is struggling not to cry. Jung Wooyoung doesn’t cry. Maybe he does, but not in front of other people especially his lover. He doesn’t show his vulnerability often yet he cannot help it especially in moments like this. He is deeply hurt. 

San looked down as he heaved a sigh, “I'm sorry, Wooyoung. I know that this is the best for the both of us. Thank you for everything.”  

Wooyoung watched San walk away until his tears blurred out his vision. He wanted to follow San but he knows how stubborn San is, he’ll just break his heart further. He continued to sob, not minding the gasps and the mumbles around him. He cannot pay attention to what’s happening around him. The only thing that he can feel is the clenching of his heart and the heaviness on his shoulder as he sob even more.

 

🌏

 

“Alright, class. It’s a wrap for today! Don’t forget to prepare your pieces to be presented this Friday, okay?”

Mixture of multiple “Yes” and “Okay, seonsaengnim” were heard across the studio which made Wooyoung smile as he observed his students pack their bags as they talk to each other animatedly. He waved his hand as a goodbye, greeting the parents that are already there to pick up their children. He sighed in relief as he bid his farewell to the last student that went out.

He looked around the studio. He is more than glad that he pursued his passion in the field of ballet. After a good three years of continuous training and saving up, he managed to buy his own studio and he’s now a ballet master who manages to have his classes filled up with students. His studio is one of the well-known ballet classes around the city and he is proud of that.

“Wooyoungie?”

Wooyoung smiled when he recognized the head of the person that peaked from the door.

“Yeosang, you’re just in time after I finished my last class for the day.” Wooyoung said as he embraced his best friend as way to greet him.

“I’m glad,” Yeosang beamed, “I missed you. It’s been awhile.”

Wooyoung laughed, “What do you mean? It’s been only three days since the last time we saw each other due to your business trip. Don’t overreact.”

“I can’t just say how much I miss my best friend now, huh? That’s rude.” Yeosang frowned but Wooyoung knew that he’s just joking.

Yeosang started to ramble on about his trip as he waits for Wooyoung to finish cleaning the studio before closing it for the both of them to grab dinner at their favourite restaurant. Wooyoung is glad that Yeosang is still around as his best friend even after what happened six years ago. It’s kind of hard to reach out to your friends when you share the same circle of friends with your ex-boyfriend. 

It’s different with Yeosang though. The latter didn’t believe San when he told them that his relationship with Wooyoung grew cold. He knew that San’s pride is too high. It’s kind of frustrating for him to listen to San wherein he knew Wooyoung’s side yet he chose not to interfere because Wooyoung told him so. 

“How is it going with Seonghwa?” Wooyoung asked as soon as the both of them are seated with their orders punched in.

Yeosang smiled at the mention of his lover, “He's doing fine although he’s busy with his law firm. He told me that he wanted to meet up with you again since it’s been months since the last time the three of us hang out.” 

“Well actually,” Yeosang hesitated to continue, “It's been awhile since the eight of us met and ate together.”

Wooyoung didn’t respond instead he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Oh wait. Not eight of us, I mean the seven of us since you know… He who must not be named never really showed up again after our graduation back then. I’m sorry for bringing this up, Woo. I just miss the times when we’re complete and being the usual, even if it’s just the seven of us.”

“It's okay, Sang. I understand how much you miss those moments. I miss seeing them as well. Although, I’m happy that I can still chat with them except you know who. Actually, today is the sixth year anniversary since he broke up with me.” Wooyoung grimaced.

“Stop calling it an anniversary, Wooyoung. It’s not something to be called as one for fuck’s sake. Have you tried seeing other people?” 

Wooyoung shook his head.

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “I told you that you should try dating again. It’s been six, wow what the fuck, six years already!”

“And I told you that I am not ready to date yet. I don’t want to enter a relationship just to distract myself. I’ll probably hurt the person I’m gonna end up with. It’s a waste of time. I’m fine with being alone for now and just having my focus with ballet. That’s it.”

“Woo, we aren’t getting any younger. We’re turning thirty this year. What if you end up with just dogs and not finding that someone you’ll spend your life with?” Yeosang said exasperatedly.

“Then so be it. What if I’m not the marrying type of person? It’s okay, Yeosang. Nothing biggie.”

“Oh my god,” Yeosang rolled his eyes for the nth time today, “Wooyoung, you’ve got to be kidding me. I know that you have your wedding planned ever since you were fourteen. Don’t get me started on this.”

Wooyoung shrugs, “I don’t know yet, Yeosang. You know very well that I haven’t moved on yet even if it’s already years that passed. It sucks. I wanted to forget San so much but I just can’t. I’ve grown too accustomed with him that stripping him off my mind seems like an impossible thing to do no matter how much I try. Let’s.. let’s just talk about other things.”

 

🌏

 

Wooyoung keeps on tossing himself around his bed. His room is dark with only the blaring neon blue lights from his digital clock as the source of light. It’s already eleven in the evening yet he cannot catch his sleep even if he knew to himself that he’s tired from the amount of classes he had today.

He sighs deeply as he sat up from his bed, looking around his lone room. He feels lonely. He hates this feeling. He thought that he won’t feel the sense of loneliness again yet here he is, getting suffocated little by little. He decided that he needs to go out to gasp for air even for a bit instead of drowning himself with unnecessary thoughts. He cannot bare another night of crying himself to sleep. He’s too tired to cry.

Wooyoung stood up from his bed as he slipped on one of his hoodie and changing his comfy slippers to his slip on sandals, making sure he grabbed his phone and wallet along with his keys before coming out of his apartment building. 

The fresh air of Seoul streets welcomed him. It’s much better than the stuffed feeling inside his apartment. There aren’t any cars on the street since the night is starting to get deeper, only a few delivery trucks and cabs making their way to its own respective destination. He doesn’t have a specific place in mind to spend his time for awhile.

He noticed the café that is still open at the end of the street and decided to spend his time there instead of feeding himself with instant foods from the convenience store. It’s better to have his hot chocolate and maybe some pastries if they have rather than that. He noticed that he’s starting to gain weight again from the amount of instant ramen that he is consuming.

Entering the café, he witnessed that there are still numerous people around even it’s almost midnight.

 _“Huh, this place must be famous. Why haven’t I heard of this coffee shop before?”_ , He thought to himself yet he facepalmed internally because why would he know about this place if he’s too busy with his job and not even bothering to open food blogs recently.

“Welcome to Valkafé, may I take your order?” 

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes as he tilt his head, eyes widening when he realized the person in front of him. Just before he open his mouth to say something, the man cut him off.

“Sir, may I take your order? You’re holding the line.”

Wooyoung looked behind him and he saw three people behind him. He bows apologetically, muttering a small “sorry” before looking back to the barista in charge in front of him. He wanted to say something but he decides not to. He told him his order, a regular cup of hot chocolate with extra mallows and a slice of blueberry cheesecake for dine-in. He gave his payment and hurriedly went to one of the open seats, not waiting for the barista to say his thanks to him.

_“Oh my god, what the fuck.”_

He fished out for his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and looked for Yeosang’s number before tapping the call button without even thinking twice. Yeosang will definitely rant again for calling him at an ungodly hour but he doesn’t care. Yeosang needs to know this.

“Goodness, Wooyoung. Why are you call–“

“I saw San.” 

“Wooyoung,” Yeosang sighs, “You must be hallucinating. Is this one of your nightmares or something? Go back to sleep, goodness.” 

“No no!” Wooyoung whisper yelled, “Listen, I am at this café at the end of the street. I decided to go out since I’m getting suffocated inside of my apartment. This is the first time that I visited this café and I am so fucking shocked to see him as the barista. Yeosang, he’s here!”

“Are you sure you aren’t hallucinating? I know how much you miss him, Woo. But–“

“Yeosang, fuck it. I am not hallucinating. It’s impossible for me not to identify him. It’s him standing behind the counters and preparing my hot choco and blueberry cheesecake. Oh my god, Yeosang. He is just around the street where my apartment is. Oh my god.”

“Hey, breathe.” Yeosang reminded him and Wooyoung released the breath that he didn’t realize that he’s been holding, “I believe you, alright. Did he recognize you?” 

Wooyoung frowned, “No… Just when I’m about to say his name, he cut me off and told me that I was holding the line which is true.”

“Maybe he’s really over you.” Yeosang sighed.

Wooyoung decided to end the call after saying his goodnight and apology to Yeosang for calling him abruptly late at night. Maybe Yeosang is right, maybe San is really over him to the point where he forgot about him already and decided to move on for good without him on his mind. He can feel the clenching of his heart, he can feel the grief all over again. If San can do that, why can’t Wooyoung move on as well? 

Maybe he loved San a lot more than the guy did before and that’s the reason why he’s having a hard time forgetting the said man.

 

🌏

 

“So, was the hot chocolate good? As well as the blueberry cheesecake?”

Wooyoung looked up as he raised his head from the desk that he’s been resting on. He finished his class early since he doesn’t have any evening classes today. Yeosang put the plastic bag that he’s been holding on top of the desk.

“Chinese take-out,” Yeosang took the seat in front of him, “Decided to bring you some while making my way here. I thought that maybe you’re not in the mood to go eat out by the way you text me. You seem like you don’t have any energy left.” 

Wooyoung smiled softly at the statement. Yeosang never failed to pick up what is his current mood even if it’s behind the screen. He wouldn’t ask for a better best friend because Yeosang is simply the best (well, except the fact that he nags a little too much but that’s okay).

“Thank you and yeah,” Wooyoung exhaled, “I'm not in the mood to go out. I just wanted to rest here in my studio and then maybe go back to my apartment.”

"Well, I’m glad that I arrived even before you went back to your apartment. You’ll probably be smothered with your thoughts once again since you’re alone. Nah, as if I’m not gonna drive to your apartment in case you aren’t here. But whatever, it’s better that you’re in the studio. I know that you can breathe lighter in here.”

Wooyoung nods as he took a spoonful of the vegetable fried rice. Yeosang is always right. Again, he’s grateful that Yeosang is around instead of being totally alone.

“Going back, you told me that you saw San right?”

Wooyoung nodded again, heaving another sigh as he remember the way San avoided his eyes immediately when he noticed that Wooyoung is looking at him.

“I know that he still remember me, Sang. He’s just avoiding me like a plague. If only you’re with me last night, you’ll be so pissed by the way he’s avoiding my eye contact with him. I feel like a total stranger around him. How can he manage to do that? I mean… we’ve been together for four years. How can he treat me like a complete stranger after sharing so much with him?”

Yeosang looked at him with almost the same amount of sorrow in his eyes, “I don’t really understand how some people do that. Sharing so much intimate moments with their lover and not hesitating to act like strangers around them after everything, it’s insane. As much as I’m mad at San, I want to understand him since he’s been such a good friend back then not until he cut himself off from me and you. I don’t know about the others though. I know San always have his reasons. It’s just that his pride.. goddamn, his pride is on another level.”

His friend nodded in agreement, “Yeah, his pride is something else. But people change right? People grow, learn from their mistakes, and maturing with the help of time. What if San isn’t the same person he was six years ago?”

“Woo,” Yeosang took a deep breath, “As much as I want you to be happy again, I don’t think so about that. If he did change, he should’ve took the chance last night to talk to you instead of avoiding you. That’s plain childish thing to do.”

“But Sang, what if he’s just afraid to do so? You know how San is distant with people sometimes.”

“Listen, Woo. You aren’t just any people that you’re talking about. You are Wooyoung, his ex-lover. The Woo to his San back then in college where people go crazy all over the both of you. Maybe he grew as an asshole who doesn’t know how to patch up things.”

“Hey, don’t speak that ill about him.” Wooyoung said, brows creasing.

“Right, sorry but I’m just stating the possible circumstances. Reality check, Wooyoung. If I were San, I’ll definitely talk to you and maybe explain my side after cutting myself off for good six years.”

“Well, reality check as well. Let’s admit that it isn’t that easy, Yeosang. Six years of not talking to someone so significant to you back then is not easy. I feel like the both of us were stuck last night with no idea on how to start a conversation with each other. If it’s really easy, then I should’ve talked to him but I didn’t because I cannot.” Wooyoung explained himself which Yeosang raised his hands in defeat.

“Alright, point taken. What do you have in mind about it right now?”

  

🌏

 

The familiar bell echoed across the café, signalling the crew that there’s a customer who entered the humble abode of infamous coffee beans and pastries in the street of Chungmu-ro. The smell of coffee as well as the freshly baked pastries welcomed the man that entered the shop. 

“Welcome to Valkafé, would you like to try our specialty today?”

Wooyoung looked around the shop and noticed that the amount of people this night isn’t that much unlike his first visit in here last two days ago. He also noticed that there are three of them unlike before that the barista in charge is alone. Wooyoung took a deep breath, maybe it’s his chance to ask for his time to talk to him.

“Yeah, I would like to talk to you if that’s okay.”

Wooyoung noticed the initial glint of surprise in his eyes but he showed a small smile nonetheless, “Alright, wait for me there. I’ll prepare some drinks for the both of us.”

“But I didn’t order anything.”

“It’s on me. Now, go.”

The confused Wooyoung made his way to the open seat that he found beside the enormous fake plant in the corner of the coffee shop. He took his seat and watched San prepare two cups of hot chocolate and two slices of chocolate mousse before tapping one of the crew on the shoulder, probably telling him to cover his shift or something before making his way to the table where Wooyoung is settled in.

He can’t help but feel kind of nervous. He’ll finally speak to San after six years long and out of all the places that he’ll find him, he’s just working in the coffee shop just around from where he is living. What a small world indeed. _Maybe this is a part of the universe’s games on me_ , Wooyoung thought.

“Hey,” San greeted in a quiet voice as he settled in the chair in front of Wooyoung, “Hot chocolate and chocolate mousse.”

“Thanks.” Wooyoung muttered, taking the cup in his hand before taking a sip. 

If Wooyoung’s gonna be honest right now, he have no idea what to tell San. He didn’t expect that he’ll talk to him anytime sooner. Thanks to his bothering thoughts that pushed him to go out of his apartment at such ungodly hour again just to talk to him. He thought he gathered his courage already, but why is he the nervous one in here?

“It's been awhile, huh. I didn’t expect to see you around here.” San said a matter of fact as he took a spoonful of chocolate mousse.

“Actually, me too,” Wooyoung placed the cup on the table, “I thought you forgot about me already.” 

“You? Impossible.” San chuckled.

Wooyoung frowned, “But you were ignoring me and avoiding me when I first visited this place last two days ago.”

“I know,” San finally looked at him, “I'm sorry, Wooyoung. It’s just that I don’t know what to say. Shock got me to the point that I became speechless. I wanted to talk to you that night so much. I thought that you won’t ever come back here again since I was about to let regret eat me up again.” 

“I think it’s impossible for me not to visit this place since this café is closer to my apartment than the usual coffee shop that I go to before.” Wooyoung explained. 

Silence took over between the both of them. They drink from their mugs and take a spoonful of the cake occasionally without a word. It is as if they’re talking in the midst of quietness. Wooyoung can’t word it out but having San around makes him feel a lot more lighter than before and at the same time, he’s feeling miserable. San is so close yet he isn’t sure whether he’ll be able to get the man back into his arms again or not. 

“I missed you,” Wooyoung said that almost came out as a whisper, “So much.”

The latter gazed up to look at his eyes again and there he saw a mixture of emotions he cannot point out. There’s melancholy along with a spark of hope, surprise, and regret. Wooyoung feels overwhelmed just by looking at him directly to his eyes. He wanted to kiss San. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to, but he cannot. They aren’t lovers anymore.

“I’m sorry, Wooyoung. It’s my pride and ego that spoke six years ago. I was so immature that I let my irrational decision get the best of me instead of letting you talk. Over the time where we stopped talking due to the misunderstanding we had, I built the wall so high. It was so high that I didn’t know how to break it anymore which made me let you slip away from my hands. I am so sorry for letting you suffer alone, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung felt his cheeks dampen. He didn’t noticed that he’s already crying. He pat his cheeks with the sleeves of his hoodie. He promised himself not to cry while talking to San. He promised that he won’t let his emotions come into the way.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to be angry at you. I tried to loathe you. I tried to hate you so much, San, but I just can’t. I let myself adore you so much that I cannot cover it with hatred anymore. The world is so cruel. I tried to forget you yet until now, I cannot.” Wooyoung managed to exclaim even if his voice is already trembling.

San looked down, “I sincerely apologize for making it seem so easy to end everything we had. I let myself ahead instead of thinking about what you feel. I don’t know how much of apologies can make up for it.”

“Can we start all over again? I am willing to let you enter into my life again. I won’t hesitate to open the door to welcome you once more, San.”

 

🌏

 

“You what?”

Wooyoung grumbled as he planted his face onto the pillow again as he tries to cover himself with the comforter. Yeosang lets out another exaggerated sigh as he took a sit at the edge of Wooyoung’s bed. The latter is grateful that today is Sunday and he doesn’t have any classes to do so, that’s why he can spend his time in his apartment while thinking the decisions he did last night.

He actually have no plan to inform Yeosang about it so soon but he insisted for a video call and he noticed how uneasy Wooyoung looked so he keeps on pushing him until Wooyoung finally spilled the beans making Yeosang gasped as he told him that he’ll go there first thing after he woke up.

And knowing Yeosang, he really did. He went to Wooyoung’s apartment while still in his pyjamas. It’s a good thing that Yeosang isn’t someone who wakes up early in the morning which makes the time of his visit reasonable. It’s ten in the morning.

“Yeosang, tell me why am I so stupid.”

“First of all,” Yeosang clicked his tongue, “As much as I wanted to agree that you are stupid, I know that you only did that because you’re dying to talk to him again. But giving him the permission to enter your life again? Oh goodness, Woo. It’s like you’re giving the intruder to break into your house and steal expensive stuff from your house again.”

Wooyoung sat up from his bed as he exhaled another annoyed sigh, “He is not an intruder, Sang.”

“Well, what if he’s still the same asshole before? What if he’s happy that he have someone’s heart to break again as if it’s the easiest thing to do? Wooyoung, we haven’t talked to San for six years. We aren’t sure whether he grew well or not. What if he hurt you again, Woo?”

“Then I’ll take the blame. It’s easy. I was the one who opened the door and gave him permission again and if he happen to hurt me, then I’ll take it and never let him in again. I just want him back even as friends, Yeosang. You know how badly I missed him.” Wooyoung pressed his fingers against his temple as if he’s having a headache from the mere conversation.

Yeosang scooted closer and engulfed Wooyoung into a warm hug, “I'm sorry for nagging too much, Woo. You know how much I care about you. I’m just alarmed when you told me that. I am so goddamn worried about the things that San will do to you. I don’t want to see you wrecked over the same person again.”

Wooyoung hugged him back with a soft sigh, “I know that you’re concerned that’s why you’re saying those. But just like what you told me,” He looked at Yeosang, “We aren’t getting any younger. I have to take the chances before it’s too late.”

 

🌏

  

“One, two, step. One, two, spin.”

The studio is filled with students again for the morning schedule. It’s full of newly enrolled student since Wooyoung decided to open another batch after finishing the recital of his newbie class and his students from that class can either enroll themselves at the moderate class to continue or not. A sense of warmth is spreading upon his chest as he watches his students pick up the steps and move their limbs delicately with every count that he say.

Ballet will always, always, _always_ have a special place in his dear heart and he will never exchange his job for anything else in the world. It is as if it’s his peace of mind in the sea of chaos. The graceful movements along with the classical music ease himself and it always remind him of how successful he became–from a mere student who watches ballet videos in Youtube and teaching himself alone in his room during his free time to a known ballet master who have his own studio in the middle of Seoul.

The class continued to carry on until the clock hits 11:30 AM which ended the two hour morning class. He wrapped it off with a sweet goodbye to his students. He’s lucky to always end up with bunch of sweet kids, always bidding him goodbye with a wave, a hug, and even asloppy kiss on the cheek. He swore to himself that he’ll adopt one once he found his significant other. 

Just when he’s about to start cleaning the studio for him to grab his lunch and break before his 3:00 PM class, someone entered his studio. He looked at the mirrored wall for him to see the person who entered.

He perched his eyebrows up, “Oh, hello.”

“Ah, it’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me. How can I help you?” 

He never expected for San to enter his studio. San showed him the flyer that he’s been holding. It’s the flyer for his studio which says that he’s accepting another batch of students for his newbie class.

“I saw this. Well, I didn’t know that you were the one who handle this studio. Amazing place, huh.” San wandered his eyes around the studio and stopped his gaze when he lock his gaze to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung smiled, “Yes. This is my third year of teaching. Are you.. are you gonna enroll yourself?”

San chuckled as he shook his head, “No, I’m gonna enroll my son. He loves ballet and I know it. He’s just shy about it, thinking that his classmates will tease him about it. It’s a good thing that the ballet master is not a female– hey, Chulsoon. Present yourself to your seonsaengnim. I promise that he’s nice.”

Wooyoung was taken a back when San mentioned that he already have a child but just before he ask about it, a little boy came out from hiding behind San and looked up at him. He cannot help but smile wider when he looked at the little guy. His cheeks puffy and tinted with a light shade of pink, a mop of brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Chulsoon smiled back and there he saw the resemblance of San, the dimples and how his lips looped into a small smile.

“Hello, seonsaengnim.” He bowed slightly, his cheeks getting rosier.

Wooyoung scooted down to his level to pat his head, “Hello, Chulsoon. So, you love ballet?”

He saw how Chulsoon beamed at the single question and how his eyes twinkle from it. He can confirm that the little boy loves ballet just from his reaction.

“I love ballet!” Chulsoon exclaimed as he clapped his hands which made Wooyoung chuckle and ruffle his hair.

He stood up again to look at San who is smiling at the both of them, “It’s actually my break time. It’s lunch already. My next class would be around 3. Maybe we can grab lunch and talk for awhile, particularly about Chulsoon’s schedule. Sounds good?”

The three of them ended up in the nearest restaurant from the studio where Wooyoung often go to grab his lunch. The feeling of eating there with San and his son makes him feel giddy and he doesn’t know why he feels that way. _Another unnecessary feeling_ , Wooyoung reminded himself. They ordered and made their way to the table afterwards.

“How old is Chulsoon already?” Wooyoung asked as he looked at Chulsoon who’s currently busy watching reruns Pororo from San’s phone while wearing headphones. The headphones looked big around his head, it’s probably San’s.

San smiled as he took a quick look at his son, “He’s turning five in a few months. October 20 to be exact.”

Wooyoung nodded his head as he observed Chulsoon, “His dimples are definitely from you.”

“Yeah, definitely.” San laughed a bit. 

“I know that I shouldn’t ask too personal stuff but I’m just curious,” Wooyoung turned his gaze towards San, “So.. you’re definitely married or living with your partner?”

San showed him his hand, there’s no ring presented. Wooyoung creased his forehead as if he’s confused. Well in fact, he really is confused and curious at the same time.

“I’m a single parent,” San said without any hint of shame, “His mother and as well her family doesn’t like the idea of having a baby straight after college. We were both drunk and then something happened. I told her that I’ll take responsibility and claim Chulsoon as mine alone. I’m glad to say that I have Chulsoon after settling it under custody.”

“Wow,” Wooyoung breathed out, “You seem like you went through a lot but I’m glad that you’re alright now. It seemed like Chulsoon is happy and healthy.” 

“Oh yes, he is indeed healthy. Have you seen his chubby cheeks? He loves eating. Well, what do you expect? He got it from his dad as well.” San laughed and Wooyoung laughed along with him.

Wooyoung felt a sense of relief when San told him that he is still single. He looked at Chulsoon again and he cannot help but feel warm as he observes the child. It’s crazy how San is a father of a soon to be five year old child. It’s true that they aren’t getting any younger at all.

“So, Chulsoon’s schedule..?”

“Right,” Wooyoung straighten up against his seat, “Actually, the first class of the newbies started today but I can still let Chulsoon enter the class since they’re only seventeen. Having an additional adorable kid in the class is no problem at all. Classes start at 9:30 AM and don’t worry about the uniform, I still have my stock.”

Wooyoung continued to discuss about the days in the week where Chulsoon will attend the classes along with the payment and the two settled it easier than what he thought. Their lunch happened soon and the three of them ate while they talk to each other along with Chulsoon.

“Oh, seonsaengnim. You know what,” Chulsoon chuckled as he smiled sheepishly as if he’s trying to tell a secret, “Appa still loves to collect plushies. I think half of our big bed is full of fluffies!”

Wooyoung gasped as an act that he’s surprised, “Really? Wow, maybe your appa is the same age as you.” 

Chulsoon gasped as he widens his eyes in pure surprise before looking at San, “Appa, really? You are turning five, too?”

Wooyoung laughed as he observes how San rub his nape while chuckling, trying to explain Chulsoon why he still keep plushies. It’s an adorable sight and he cannot help but feel comfortable around the two. Wooyoung felt like he’s at home, eating his favourite food with two significant people with him. He can’t help but sigh afterwards. He shouldn’t be thinking this. 

San noticed the way he sighed which explains why he stopped explaining and turn his attention to Wooyoung, “Everything good?”

Wooyoung just smiled as he nod, “All is well.”

  

🌏  

“Yeosang, I think I’m making myself suffer.” 

He heard the laughter across the line and Wooyoung can’t help but groan, making him think of why did he even bother calling Yeosang before he sleep but he knew that he have to tell someone his thoughts before his own mind chase him down and suffocate him again. Yeosang is the only person he trust about it.

“Oh my god,” Yeosang said after laughing and if Wooyoung can see him, he’s probably wiping the tears in his eyes from laughing so much, “Yes, Woo. You are indeed making yourself suffer.”

“So, you’re probably having fun seeing me drown in misery.” 

“Hey, no!” Yeosang protested, “But took you long enough to notice, huh.”

Wooyoung can’t deny that. It’s been four months already since he met San in the coffee shop that he found at the end of the street while trying to distract himself during a cold night of June. It’s been four months already since he met Chulsoon who became one of his best students and as much as he wants to deny it, he grew too familiar with the kid that he didn’t notice how attached he is to him. He can see himself in the little boy.

Speaking of Chulsoon, his birthday will take place in the next two weeks.

“Yeosang,” Wooyoung said which the latter responded with a hum as acknowledgment, “Chulsoon's birthday will take place in the next two weeks.”

“Ah, Woosan’s child.”

“Shut up,” Wooyoung groaned, “I told you not to call him that. He has a name, Sang. Chulsoon. Choi Chulsoon.”

“Well, you can’t change my mind. You treat the kid as if it’s your own child, too. You never treat your students so special. I know that you have that limit as a teacher-student relationship, but with Chulsoon? Oh, you clearly love the child so much that you even spent almost hundred bucks in a week trying to keep the kid’s stomach full. You even gave him two pairs of ballet shoes. I’ve never seen you do that before. Like, never ever.”

Wooyoung grew silent as he realized the amount of attention and care that he actually gave Chulsoon. Yeosang is right, well again, he’s never wrong. He treats Chulsoon as if his own son and thinking about it makes him kind of sad and happy at the same time. Chulsoon is San’s child, not his. San is not his lover anymore. It’s impossible. 

Well, maybe not impossible since he’s probably the best uncle that Chulsoon had and just by that is enough.

“What do you think San perceive me?” Wooyoung asked out of the blue after being silent for a good minute.

“Oh, you’re still awake. I thought you fell asleep again while talking to me.” Yeosang chuckled shortly, “Well, to be honest. I don’t know since first, I am not San. Second, it’s only been four months. Four months doesn’t equate six years, Woo.”

“I know. But do you think that…” Wooyoung trails off.

“Do I think that there’s a chance?” Yeosang asked and Wooyoung just mumbled a small yes, “Maybe yes, maybe not. The chance is still thin. Maybe he’s really over you, maybe he’s not yet over you. You’ll never know unless you ask, Wooyoung. That’s the golden rule in life.”

And again, Yeosang is never wrong.

  

🌏

 

Wooyoung received San’s message. He did a double take in reading the message. San is asking him out for a dinner after his last class for today. He almost said no as an auto-pilot but he decided to say yes. He repeated to himself that he will take the chances because time is moving forward and he cannot take back what he said.

Packing up, he took one more glance at his studio with a feeling of coziness being spread against his chest. He is starting to grow too accustomed with San’s presence again alongside with Chulsoon. He doesn’t know where he is headed but the thing he is sure of is that he is happy. He is genuinely happy after a long time and every single thing doesn’t matter anymore as long as he is feeling that.

San became a part of his daily routine once again. It is as if the flowers that withered inside him are blooming once again with the help of San’s presence. The bitterness that settled on top of his tongue is starting to sweeten. The gloomy cloud on top of his head is starting to turn into ray of sunshine.

He must be scared of feeling things the same way before but then again, he reminded himself that there is nothing wrong in what he is doing. He is genuinely happy and that’s all he is asking for.

“Welcome to Valkafé, may I– Oh, Wooyoung. You didn’t text me that you’re arriving soon!” 

San made his way to Wooyoung after taking off his apron to greet him into a quick hug that became a part of how they greet each other that they didn’t notice since Chulsoon is the one who always insist for a group hug whenever they meet or part ways after classes. 

“Where's Chulsoon? He didn’t attend his classes today.” Wooyoung said after pulling back from the hug.

San raised his brows, “Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. Chulsoon is staying with my mom today since my mom called yesterday and rambled on about how much he misses her grandson. That’s why I granted her wish.”

Wooyoung smiled at the mention of San’s mother. He cannot deny the fact that he misses Mrs. Choi. If only he can meet the great woman again, he’ll make sure to show him his ballet moves that he promised her before.

 

🌏

 

“Are you sure your mother will accept us?” The worried twenty-one year old Wooyoung asked as his grip around San’s arm grew tighter.

San just smiled at him softly, “My mom already knew about you. I cannot stop talking about you ever since I met you, Woongie. Stop worrying so much. She loves you already.”

What San said made Wooyoung breathe lighter but the anxiousness is still inside him. His past partners never introduced him to their parents since they weren’t really out, yet here is San who randomly picked him up from his dorm and told him to prepare since he wanted him to introduce to his mother.

San grew up with his mother and only a vague memory with his father since his dad passed away when he was little. His mother is a great one, Wooyoung can tell. He can tell it by the way San always have his teas in stock in his own dorm along with other packed foods that his mother told him to bring before going back to the city.

“Eomma,” San called out, “We're here.”

The both of them entered the household and the smell of homecooked food welcomed them. Wooyoung’s worry immediately flew away and was replace by a sense of being at home. Their house isn’t that big but he feels cozy as soon as he steps in. In the midst of wandering his eyes around the small abode, he heard a sweet voice.

“Oh, Sannie,” His mom engulfed San in a hug as she pecked a kiss on his cheeks before looking at Wooyoung, “And you must be my son’s lovely boyfriend, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung beamed at what she said. The way San’s mother called him amazed him and he cannot help but feel validated all of a sudden. The way she hugged him tight like an appreciation and the way she looked at him with glistening eyes make him feel so justified. 

“What a handsome man. I’m glad you’re here, Wooyoung. I’m glad that San brought you here.”

The early dinner began and they sat on the floor with the food set on the mini circular table that is big enough for the three of them. Her mother cannot stop talking about her own San and she keeps on praising Wooyoung for being such a sweet guy. They exchanged stories and they shared a laugh. It’s a heartfelt dinner and Wooyoung is in a bliss. 

“Now tell me, Wooyoung. Is there something you want to pursue after college?” Mrs. Choi asked as she offered him another bowl of warm soup which he gladly accepts.

“Yes,” He nods his head, “I want to pursue my passion in ballet. I’ve been learning ballet ever since I was in middle school. That’s why I am majoring in dance.”

Mrs. Choi smiled widely, “That's amazing! I cannot wait for you to go back here and see you as a successful ballet instructor. I know that you’ll make it big.”

Wooyoung wanted to cry tears of happiness because he felt acknowledged. His parents were never supportive with what he wanted. Hell, they don’t even know that he prefers men over women. Mrs. Choi accepted him like he is a part of her family and he cannot help but feel sincerely ecstatic about it.

 

🌏

 

Wooyoung and San settled themselves on the table that the latter reserved while waiting for their order. Wooyoung wandered his eyes around the restaurant. It is a fancy one and can’t help but smile while observing his surroundings. The restaurant’s interior is classy with the walls designed with columns, the roof painted with renaissance fresco, and the group of violinists playing.

“Our dinner doesn’t have to be this fancy, San.” Wooyoung said, feeling a little bit conscious because he feels underdressed.

San smiled at him, “I wanted to treat you so it’s my choice where to bring you. This place is nice, isn’t it?”

Wooyoung nodded, “Very beautiful.”

The two of them started to talk as their food arrived one by one. Wooyoung learned, after months of interacting, that San actually owned the Valkafé which explains why it’s so easy for him to bring him free drinks and slice of cakes whenever he drop off Chulsoon in the studio. He is glad to know that San pursued his passion to be a barista and even became a coffee shop owner.

He cannot help but wonder the things that could’ve happened if they didn’t part their ways separately after college.

“You seem like you’re thinking something serious, Wooyoung-ah. Are you okay?” San snapped him out of his thoughts.

Wooyoung shook his head and chuckled to cover it up, “Ah, no. I am okay. It’s nothing.”

“Eh,” San scoffed, “You are kidding me. What is it?”

Wooyoung hesitated at first but he knew that he’ll San about this sooner, “I'm just wondering about what if we only knew that our different plans after college will work out and we’ll be successful like the way we are now, will we stay together? Just the typical what ifs, it never left my mind ever since I saw you again.”

San didn’t answer for awhile and Wooyoung didn’t speak. They chose for the silence to cover the both of them again the same way it enveloped them four months ago where they first met each other. They both knew that choosing silence is the best decision to do whenever they cannot find the right words to say.

Finally, San smiled.

“Maybe, if only we knew.”

The dinner is wrapped up when Wooyoung told him that he needs to wake up early in the morning because he needs to clean his apartment. It is not an excuse because he really needs to do so. A monthly decluttering, as you call. San offered Wooyoung another ride for him to accompany him back to his apartment since it’s already late and San told him that he doesn’t like the idea of Wooyoung commuting back in the darkness of the night. Wooyoung accepted the offer with a smile.

The ride back home is quiet yet comforting at the same time. It isn’t the type of silence wherein you just wanna blabber out nonsense in order for the awkwardness to go away rather it’s the type of silence wherein you can settle yourself in and enjoy it. Wooyoung cannot deny that he loves the idea of having San around him. He can never deny that.

Just before Wooyoung have the chance to enter his apartment building after saying his quick thanks and goodnight to San, he felt a hand wrapped on his wrist which stopped him from walking. He turned around and found San, looking at him as if he’s the one who placed the stars above the night sky. The amount of emotions that pooled in San’s eyes is overwhelming him again.

That’s where he let his emotions get the best of him despite of making a pact to himself back then for him not to do so. He smiled softly before leaning to kiss San. There he felt the longing that he kept in a cage for a long, long time. Just when he’s about to pull back, San put his hand at the back of his head so gently and captured his lips into another kiss.

The way San moves his lips along his makes him feel so full of emotions which made its way to his eyes and there he pushed San slightly as he breaks the kiss. The tears are now present and he can’t believe that he’s sobbing again in front of him. He feels like he’s being brought back six years ago where he sobbed for the first time in front of him. 

“I can’t.” Wooyoung said in a whisper and before San can even say something, he made his way inside hurriedly as if he’s running away from San’s touch.

 

🌏

  

Wooyoung chose to rest instead of spending his time to declutter his room. Not really a rest, more like of thinking. There he is again, letting his thoughts consume him. He wanted to scream because of the frustration that is building up inside of him but he chose not to. Instead, he lies on his bed in silence as he stares at the ceiling.

How can he face San after pushing him away while crying? 

Why did he even cry in the first place?

Maybe he felt too overwhelmed with it to the point that Wooyoung felt scared and vulnerable. San felt so safe that feeling his lips against him suddenly feels so wrong. San sounded so calm that hearing him around made him feel so fragile. He is terrified, what if San will break his heart again after putting it back into pieces? 

But who is he kidding? He was able to bring back the pieces of his wrecked heart with the help of San as well. It’s a confusing and distorted narrative that Wooyoung can’t comprehend anymore. He wants to fight the universe because of how it works.

How can the universe pull two lovers apart and letting the two of them meet again after years of being not able to see each other? It’s pure absurdity. He cannot understand. He is starting to turn back against his words.

Yes, he feels genuinely happy around him but now that he felt his touch and kiss again–the happiness turned into anxiety. He knows that he has the capability to bring back San back into his arms again but he is scared of the possibility that he might lose him again.

He keeps on telling himself to take the chances, _take it._ But right now, he just can’t. He can’t afford another major heartbreak again in his early thirties because he is definitely sure that he’ll turn his back against this world and he doesn’t want that to happen.

_“Fuck, falling in love is so complicated. I just wanna love.”_

He put the pillow on top of his face before groaning frustratedly. This is what happen when you let people who ruin you enter your life again. He is going insane but he cannot just feel miserable all over again. He is an adult, he reminds himself. He knows how to act and to think rationally. He cannot avoid San forever, especially with his child as his student.

He groaned louder against his pillow this time.

 

🌏

  

“It's Chulsoon’s birthday tomorrow, right?” 

Wooyoung paused in sweeping the wooden floor of his apartment when Yeosang mentioned that. He looked at the calendar that is hanging beside the bookshelf just around the corner and it’s confirmed that it’s October 20 tomorrow, Chulsoon’s fifth birthday.

“Oh my god, how can I forget about it?”

“What? You still haven’t gotten him any gift? I thought you’re excited about it?”

“Yeosang,” Wooyoung turned around to look at him, “You're coming with me. I’m going to buy a gift.”

The pair of best friends roam around the mall as they continue to talk about what’s the perfect gift for Chulsoon. Yeosang told him that if he cannot think of a certain gift then it’s better if he’ll just buy a huge box for him to fill with gifts. Wooyoung considered with a hum of acknowledgment and agreed nonetheless instead of debating what to buy.

“I still can’t believe that you almost forget your favourite student’s birthday, goodness.”

Wooyoung sighed, “You know that I’ve been occupying myself with my classes and nothing else.”

“I know but isn’t it funny,” Yeosang laughed for a bit, “Chulsoon is your student and you basically see him everyday. It’s impossible for you to forget about his birthday yet you did.”

Wooyoung doesn’t want to argue because Yeosang made a point. It’s just that it’s been four days since the last time he had a decent conversation with San, even with Chulsoon. He is trying his best to ignore San even just this week but he didn’t notice that it’s the week of Chulsoon’s birthday. San didn’t insist to talk to him which he is grateful for. Maybe he took the hint that Wooyoung wanted some space first after what happened at the end of their dinner.

They didn’t take long to finish buying gifts to put into the huge pastel blue gift box that Yeosang personally picked. The said best friend also bought a pair of clothes and a little plushie that he put inside a lavender paper bag as a gift since he told Wooyoung that he also wanted to give Chulsoon a gift.

The two of them went back to Wooyoung’s apartment to stuff the box with the gifts that Wooyoung personally picked. In the middle of making the gift, Wooyoung’s phone vibrated on top of the table. 

“San texted me. It’s the address of their apartment where he is staying with Chulsoon. He added that it’s just a small dinner between the three of us.” Wooyoung said before looking back at Yeosang who is currently holding a Kirby plushie that he is about to put inside the box.

Yeosang nodded his head, “Then, go. You cannot ignore San forever, Woo.”

 

🌏

  

“Happy birthday, Chulsoonie!”

“Seonsaengnim!”

Chulsoon ran towards the door where Wooyoung entered. Wooyoung put down his bag and the huge box to carry Chulsoon into a hug, the already five year old kid giggling into his arms as he embraced Wooyoung tight. He seem so happy to find his teacher in their apartment.

“Chulsoon, is that Woo– Ah, you’re here already.” San said as he came from the kitchen, holding a pot of egg drop soup that he prepared as he put in on the already full table.

“Appa! You didn’t tell me that Seonsaengnim will come!” Chulsoon said with a small pout on his face.

“Of course, I’ll come. It’s my favourite ballet dancer’s birthday.” Wooyoung exclaimed and Chulsoon smiled widely, showing him a toothy smile that Wooyoung can’t help but coo all over it.

Dinner started after singing the Happy Birthday song and blowing the cake. A happy Chulsoon clapping his tiny hands like a seal after. Wooyoung cannot help but snicker every time San playfully scold Chulsoon for stuffing too many foods inside his mouth at the same time. Chulsoon will just pout and mumble a small sorry then do it again, making his chubby cheeks bigger because of the amount of food in it.

The three of them exchange conversations as they continue to pig out. Most of the conversation are random stories told by Chulsoon particularly about the activities that he do in school and how his friends are excited to see him perform ballet since he presented to show a performance at one of the little events that the school handle which made Wooyoung smile. He noticed that Chulsoon isn’t the same shy boy that he met back then, he gathered up his confidence enough to present himself to perform in front a lot of people. 

After dinner and opening the huge box that Wooyoung brought which Chulsoon love so much with the amount of gasps every time he brought out a gift from it, the three settled on the couch in the living room to watch Chulsoon’s favourite movie since he asked for it. Chulsoon settled himself in the middle of the two with a contented smile plastered on his face as they watch the movie in silence, eating popcorn occasionally.

In the middle of the movie, Wooyoung can’t help but feel the wave of homey feeling scattered all over him. He looked at San and Chulsoon and he found that the two are laughing over the movie, the set of dimples present. Chulsoon really resembled San a lot. He smiled as he observes the two of them. He didn’t notice that San caught his gaze and even before Wooyoung break the gaze, San smiled at him gently.

Wooyoung excused himself to grab a glass of water in the kitchen and to clear his mind for a bit. He opened the fridge to get a pitcher and fill his cup with the cold water, gulping it down in an instant. Just when he’s about to bring back the pitcher to the fridge, he saw Chulsoon beside him who is rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

He carried Chulsoon since the kid made grabby hands for him to do so.

“Sleepy already?” He asked and the kid nodded with a small smile. 

“'M happy, seonsaengnim. Thank you.” Chulsoon muttered as he lay his head on top of Wooyoung’s shoulder, embracing him with his short arms.

“Don't mention it, Chulsoonie. I am happy to be here as well.”

Chulsoon grew silent for what seem like a minute and Wooyoung thought that the kid fell asleep in his arms but he heard him mumble.

“Seonsaengnim?” Chulsoon asked in a small voice and Wooyoung hum in reply.

“Can I.. can I call you my appa as well?” Chulsoon mumbled, “I remember Appa told me a story that you and him are a couple before and he still love you. Chulsoonie is happy to know that. Are we family now?”

Wooyoung caught off guard but he smiled softly nonetheless, “You should rest now, Soonie. I’ll answer that soon. Goodnight.”

“Chulsoon–Oh, is he asleep already?”

Wooyoung turned around and saw San looking at them, “I think so.”

The two of them sat on the couch after San tucked Chulsoon in the bed, not missing the way Chulsoon mumbled “I love my Wooyoung Appa and San Appa”, which made him smile and flustered at the same time. It got him thinking if Chulsoon mentioned the same thing to Wooyoung. 

Sure, he remember the time when Chulsoon is asking for him to tell stories before sleeping which end up with him telling stories about him and Wooyoung back then in college. Chulsoon got curious and asked if they were together. San questioned Chulsoon on why is he asking that. Chulsoon explained that San mentioned that he likes it whenever he hold Wooyoung’s hand back then and the little kid added that whenever he saw couple walking, they are holding hands. Chulsoon is a smart and an observant kid.

“Chulsoon told me something when we were in the kitchen.” Wooyoung said which got San out of his thoughts, the latter looked to him and found that Wooyoung is looking at him as well with a small smile on his face.

San perched his brows up, “I think I already know what Chulsoon told you.” 

There is no need to exchange any more words as they both knew what is up. San scooted closer to Wooyoung which made the latter chuckle at his action. San just smiled sheepishly before leaning in until his forehead is resting on top of Wooyoung’s. They look at each other the same way they did the first time they met at San’s cafe, before Wooyoung leaned in for a chaste kiss after their dinner, and when they shared their first kiss when San asked him to be his boyfriend back then.

The same pair of eyes that Wooyoung never expected to have back after losing it for six long years.

San closed the gap between them to place a soft kiss on his lips as the both of them flutter their eyes shut. Their hands finding their way to rest on each other’s body like a pieces of puzzle slotted in the right places. The kiss is different from the one they shared after dinner. The overwhelming feeling is back once more, but this time Wooyoung doesn’t want to run away.

“I still love you.”

San breathed with the same soft smile afterwards, “I know. I do as well.”

 

🌏

  

Wooyoung spent his six years alone inside his lone apartment with the hope of having his greatest lover back even if it’s an impossible thing to happen. He continued to live on with that hope as if it’s the only thing that keep him going along with his passion for his career. He kept on wishing to the stars to grant him his only wish–to be able to go home into San’s arm again. 

Wooyoung felt so lost over the six years of finding himself. He takes the blame for letting himself reside into the feeling of having San beside him that losing him felt like he became homeless.Despite of the countless times that he wished the same wish, he never presumed that the universe will grant his wish. He thought that the universe despise him with the amount of pain it continuously give. He is claiming that this is the universe’s gift for waiting patiently. 

“Wooyoungie appa!”

The mentioned man looked down and saw Chulsoon asking to carry him. He soon learned that Chulsoon love to be carried by him, Wooyoung doesn’t complain since he love the feeling of the adorable fluff in his arms. He felt a sloppy peck on his kiss and a mumbled, “Love you” before Chulsoon bury his head on the crook of his neck.

Wooyoung can’t help but to laugh at his action. The kid really love him. He soon learned as well that Chulsoon is very affectionate, the same way as San. Well, Chulsoon is really little San.

“Baby, we’re here. Go and greet grandma with a kiss on her cheek.” Wooyoung said before putting Chulsoon down and as soon as he put him down, Chulsoon ran towards his grandma with a happy scream.

“Wooyoung dear?”

He searched where the voice came from and found the same woman he made a promise that he’ll visit again once he’s a successful ballet instructor–the one who accepted him fully as he is. She’s standing in front of him with a sincere smile on her face and glistening eyes.

“I cannot believe what I heard when Chulsoon told me that he’s with his two dads because as far as I remember San is a single parent. I didn’t expect that it’ll be you, my forever lovely ballet dancer.”

Wooyoung smiled back as he can feel his eyes grow wet with what Mrs. Choi said. He felt San’s arm around his shoulder, he looked at San who is beside him.

“Eomma, you’re right. We’ll always come back home to the right person even after the world separated the both of you. I thought that it’ll be a pleasant surprise to bring him here as a surprise.”

“Mrs. Choi, I’m more than happy to be back here after promising to be a successful ballet instructor because I am now.” Wooyoung noticed how Mrs. Choi beamed at that, “Also as Chulsoon’s dad. I’m glad to be able to find my way home.”

 


End file.
